Drunken affair
by freakin'cute'blonde
Summary: All teams gather at a bar, celebrating that they are all together again after Sasukes return. Everybody ends up leaving exept Ino and Naruto, who are both very drunk. They sleep together, but promises each other that they won't tell the others, and that it won't happen again. Can they stay away from the other?. Rated M for future chapters. Maybe some ooc.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my second fan fiction in here ;D

**Warning: Rated M for future lemons. Language. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. ****Kishimoto does. **

** …**

At one point Naruto realized how close his and Ino's face were. Suddenly he found her lips on his, moving slowly.

They had all met up earlier at the bar, for celebrating that they were all gathered again. Sasuke had returned after killing Orochimaru. At first everyone had been wary, except for Naruto, and after some time it had all returned to normal. They had all greeted him back; By Neji and Shikamaru just a confirming nod, Hinata a shy welcome where she almost fainted, a huge tearful hug by Sakura and a hug and kick to the groin by Ino, for hurting her friend.

It was night in Konoha. The street lights casted a distant light over 4 shinobis walking into a bar. They were known as team seven.

Sasuke, Sakura, Sai and Naruto made their way through the crowded dark room to a table in the back corner, to wait for their friends. Not long after just sitting and talking a group of people came to their table.

"What's up my youthful friends?" Lee greeted his friends with a big smile. They pushed a couple of tables together, and when they all were seated they ordered their drinks. The night went on with more drinks. At some point most of the people had left. Leaving only: Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru, as it was too troublesome to get up and leave. So when Naruto got up to go to the bathroom, the rest of them decided that they would leave for tonight. They got up and bid their farewell to Ino, and said to say goodbye to Naruto from them.

After the last one left Ino was the only one sitting at the table, deciding she would stay a little by herself. When Naruto came out of the toilet and went to the table he was surprised to only find Ino back.

"Where did anyone else go?" He asked looking up at the bar to see if anyone they knew, went up to order something.

"They went home" She answered him. Looking down in her glass, she waited for him to leave too, so she could sit alone.

"Oh okay" scratching the back of his head and scraping at the ground with his foot, he showed total discomfort, from the awkwardness around them.

"What are you doing?" she asked dumbfounded, looking up at him.

"Sitting down what else?" He had grabbed the chair placing him in the seat across from her.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked her nervously.

"No, just sit" she replied with a small smile.

After a few hours they were both a little more than tipsy.

"Oh I think you are attracted to me" Naruto slurred. Let's just say very drunk.

"No, no it's you who is attracted to me" She let out a drunken giggle.

She didn't know if it was because of the light or because she was drunk, but Naruto looked especially good in this light. At some point he had moved to the chair beside her. So now they were sitting very close to each other.

And it was like this he found the blond girls lips moving soft with his own. He reached his hand out and placed it behind her neck, right under her head, pulling her closer so the kiss became harder. Ino groaned before she moaned; when she felt Narutos tongue touch her lower lip. She parted her lips slightly to invite it into her mouth, where it began to caress her own. Sliding one of her hands from her thigh under the table, she placed it on his chest, curling his shirt between her fingers as she pressed them as close as humanly possible. He slid his other hand that was not on her neck, down slowly to her bare shoulder. Once there he massaged the skin there.

"Your house, now" She grunted out. She only got a thing between a groan and a moan as an answer. On the way they made a lot of stops at different alleys. Their lips pressed together, him being pressed up against hard bricks as she was pressed hard up against him. Finally making their way to Narutos apartment they stumbled into his bedroom. The next morning Naruto sat up in bed, his head pounding and spinning feeling a hangover. He scanned his room sensing that something was different. He looked back down at the bed, and noticed a mess of long blonde hair lying on the pillow next to him. He sprang off his bed panicked. Ino stirred lightly from the quick movement beside her. Her eyes fluttered open, landing on Naruto. Seeing the confusion in her eyes, he tried to explain before she let out a light scream and hid under the covers.

"What ?" he asked confused.

"Look down" her muffled reply came from under the covers.

First not understanding he tried looking down himself, he saw that he was all naked.

"Wow" color rising to his cheeks, while he covered himself.

Hope you liked. ^^

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for the very late update. I began my last year of school, a few weeks after I put out the story. It showed to be harder than I thought. There's a lot of homework. I will try to be better. But I can't promise anything. I hope you will all like this chapter. I will try to update my other story soon too. It might change a little, but I'm not sure.**

**Please comment on what you think ;) **

**Warning: Rated M for future lemons. Language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto does.**

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

After their shock in the bedroom they both got dressed, and headed to the kitchen to talk things over. Sitting opposite of each other at the kitchen table, they were trying silently to come up with an explanation. Ino dressed in one of Naruto's shirts that were way too big for her, her shoulder showing because the sleeve had slid down. Sucking on a cigarette, she felt way to girlfriend like with his shirt on. But her clothes from the previous night were now in Naruto's washing machine, so there was nothing else to do. Catching Naruto looking up from his ramen, her eyes scrunched together. "What?"

"It's bad for you, you know?" concentrating on the cancer stick between her fingers. Furring her eyebrows she answered irritated "It's not like I care right now" taking another suck.

"So what are we gonna do now?" He asked, sitting up seriously.

"What do you mean?" Putting out her smoke she gave him her attention.

"About what happened"

"It's not like we can change it" she said sighing.

"So we will just keep it a secret?" sounding surprised.

"Of course we will, and it will never happen again" her voice sharper

"Of course" nodding his head at her.

"I will go get my clothes now, and go home" Ino said

"I don't think it's dry yet"

"I will just dry it up with a jutsu"

Getting up Ino went to get her clothes, when Naruto called out to her "You know you look kinda hot in my shirt. Hearing a groan before the bathroom door slam shut he grinned for himself, returning to his ramen.

Days went and turned into weeks, until one day Naruto was sitting at home, it knocked on his door. Sensing Ino's chakra outside he was curious, as to why she would stand outside his apartment. When he opened the door she bolted inside.

"Ino!" He gasped surprised.

"Shh, you idiot" she hushed harshly.

"What are you doing here?"

She stood a while a little awkward, just looking down at the ground shifting from foot to foot.

Then she began mumbling something.

"What?" He asked leaning closer in.

"I can't forget…that...Night" she said hesitantly, a deep blush appearing on her cheeks.

He looked surprised at her "really?" his eyes widen.

"Was I that good?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrow.

"Shut up" hitting him on his arm, the blush becoming even darker. "I can't even remember it, just the feeling, and every time I close my eyes, you keep reappearing behind them". "I haven't slept for days"

Naruto gasped. This girl had gone around for weeks thinking about him. Yearning for his touch and release. He didn't know what to expect, or what he should do.

"So what is it exactly you want?" He asked. Scratching his cheek with his finger, a now pretty blush adorning his cheeks too.

"I don't know maybe we don't need to go all the way, but just stay to touching?"

"So you wanna do it again, even after we agreed never to talk about or do it ever again?" Leaning back against the wall he crossed his arm waiting for her answer.

"Fine, so you don't want to" She said embarrassed over her proposition. Turning around and leaving for the door she finished "It was stupid anyway, just forget what I said".

Grabbing her arm Naruto turned her around so they were face to face. A mischievous smirk on his lips. "I never said that I don't want to".

"Then you..." She never finished before his lips were on hers.

Naruto wasn't sure what he expected to have happen as he grabbed Ino and kissed her, but he certainly hadn't expected this.

They were in his bedroom once again, lying on his bed feeling and groping everywhere there was even the smallest bid of skin.

He rolled them around so that Ino was on the bottom, and he was towering above her, he carefully reached down and curled his fingers around her shirt. Lifting his hand he pulled the shirt of her. Now lying in her black lacy bra she looked up at him, gasping for air. He looked down at the black bra. His eyebrow rising in question, a smile on his face. "I just wanted to make it memorable this time" her eyes flickering away. "Are you sure you're not in love with me?" He grinned down at her.

"I can leave you know ? She said looking up at him with a tease full smile.

"Naah, we're having so much fun right now."

He ran his hands gently up her sides and let them skim the sides of her bra. He swiped his thumbs over the soft cotton only to feel her nipples grow firm beneath his touch. She exhaled sharply before pulling his mouth back against hers. Their tongues met again and battled in a gentle but forceful union. Her breast fitting perfectly in his hand he gently squeezed, making her break the kiss moaning deeply.

"Please more" she begged. Her body writhing in pleasure under him.

Surprised by her out gasp, slowly with his hands, he felt her way, down to her skirt. Quickly taking it off, Ino was now only in her underwear. Her chest rising and falling heavily, as she tried her best to fill her lungs. Whining lightly for the lack of activity, and the feeling of Narutos hands and the air on her body. Copying his earlier actions, she took off his shirt. Throwing it in the same direction as hers.

"please Naruto touch me, do something" She looked pleadingly up at him. And it only pulled Naruto even further under her spell. And making his pants tighter. Grabbing his neck, she pulled him to her once again and kissed him even harder.

Breaking the kiss, his eyes dropped down to look at her white cotton panties. "Can I take these off?"

She bit her lip and could only nod. Slowly, he ran a hand up her leg and over her hip, hooking his fingertip in the waistband. She smiled as he tossed them to the side to join their t-shirts. He bent down slowly, kissing first her mouth, then her jaw, then down to her neck, her chest, and further down. She gasped out loud when he pulled her bra to the side and took her nipple in his mouth. His warm tongue swirled her tip and made her cry out softly. He chuckled against her clammy skin and moved further down. His head was between her legs and slightly under the skirt, his warm breath blowing against her bare skin.

Ino was so wrapped up in what she was feeling that she didn't even realize what Naruto was planning to do until he was doing it.

She gasped loudly as Narutos tongue made contact with her center.

His tongue slowly slipping into her silken folds. Keening as he began to trace his tongue upwards. With one hand he was holding on her hip, keeping her still. The other he traced up her leg, placing it where his tongue had been a few minutes before, he gently pushed it inside of her. Her back arched up as he slowly drew it in and out. Bucking her hips she was silently asking for more. Leaning down again he began to lick and kiss her nub.

Opening one eye, she glanced down as he continued. The sight of his blonde head between her legs was too much.

"oh God" she wailed. Looking up, their eyes met. Crawling up her body, still with his finger moving inside her. He captured her lips with his own.

Feeling his groin straining against his pants she placed her hands atop his pants. Her fingers fumbled with the clasp for a brief second before the zipper dropped, she stuffed her hand down his boxers. Her hand came in contact with him. He gasped against her hair as her hand wrapped around his length and squeezed lightly. Gently at first stroking him, up and down.

"Oh fuck," he groaned, letting his head fall back.

"More, one more" she begged him. Referring to his fingers.

Chuckling he inserted one more inside of her. Moving faster and harder she could feel the warm feeling forming low in her abdomen signaling that release was near. Progressively as she felt her own release coming nearer her hand quickened the pace, fingers thrusting him up and down in quick motions. Placing his thumb against her clit he put slightly pressure on.

Both feeling there end coming closer they hastened the pace. She pumped him harder, faster. So close dammit. So fucking close. **She** was driving him crazy.

With a groan of relief they both came. Naruto in Ino's hand. And Ino over the bed and Naruto's fingers. Naruto rolled down, so he was lying beside Ino. Both looking up at the ceiling, panting hard, trying to get their air back.

Laughing they both looked at each other. "Wow!" Ino said. A satisfied smile on her lips.

"I know I'm good" He answered with a confident smile.

Hitting him lightly on his upper arm she smiled. "Don't be too full of yourself".

They got comfy, and Naruto pulled the covers over them. Not caring for the drying cum in his pants. He would take care of that tomorrow.

**I had really much fun writing this. So please favor and comment.**

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much all my kind readers, for all the kind words. ;) If anyone of you thinks I should change anything or do something better please say so. If there's something any of you wants to happen, you can come with suggestions. **

**I still don't own Naruto, sadly. Kishimoto does.**

Almost every day Ino stopped by Naruto's place. It was easier meeting at his place as he didn't have any parents. They had agreed on the rules; that no one should know what they were doing. They were not to let feelings interfere either. They had kept to the rules until one day, one Konoha ninja found out their secret. It had been like any of the other times, Ino would knock and even before she was inside the door their lips and hands were roaming each other. But what made this day special was the guest that decided to come by unannounced.

As the two blondes were in the middle of a heating moment, it knocked on the door. Naruto who had seconds before been working on getting Ino's bra off, groaned before he got up, and answered the door.

Thinking Naruto had made the person leave she went out of the room with a sheet around her half naked body.

"Naruto, who was…?" Stopping in her sentence, she gasped as she saw Sasuke, himself stopping in his track.

"Ino" his voice showing, probably the first time in his life, an emotion, shock.

"Hi Sasuke" she smiled awkwardly.

"What are you doing here, at Naruto? Are you two…Oohh" Looking at what she was wearing, he got the idea.

Blushing deeply she answered" Yeah".

"But please don't tell anyone, we're not even together we just…"

"I don't wanna know" He quickly interrupted her.

"I just wanted to ask the do...Naruto if he wanted to train, but as he is probably busy right now I will just go" turning embarrassed towards the door.

"See ya later teme" Naruto said after him, waving with a smile. Ino elbowed him in the side. A small smile on her lips.

At missions they would come up with an excuse to get away to fool around. Every time they would get back Sasuke would give them this disapproving look, making it all the more fun.

The time went on as the two blondes continued their misfits. Sasuke had promised to keep their affair a secret. As time went by Naruto and Ino got closer and closer. For everyone else, except Sasuke, it was weird to see the two so friendly with each other, when they usually couldn't stand each other. It soon became Christmas in konoha. And what would Christmas be without a traditionally Christmas party. This year it was Sakura hosting it.

They would meet up, drink, talk and party. Naruto and Ino had agreed that they should arrive at different times, as their friends were already to suspicious.

Ino came an hour after naruto, and there the party was already well begun. People were dancing all around or standing in small groups chatting. They had put bowls with snacks around on the tables. And there was booze in the kitchen.

Ino walked around trying to find her pink haired friend. Instead she found her blond haired lover in the middle of a drinking competition, with his dog-loving friend Kiba. Catching his vision she smiled kindly at him, and waved. He gave her a 10 watt smile back, signaling that he would be with her in two seconds.

"Hey beautiful" he said jokingly. She stopped him before he kissed her in front of everyone. Out of bad habit, and he was drunk. "Not here, Naruto" she quietly told him, looking around to see if anyone had seen them.

"Come this way then." Taking her hand he led her upstairs. "In here."

Pulling her inside a room and locking the door after her. She looked around seeing it was the house's bathroom. Before she was grabbed and kissed.

Without another thought, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against his body. He kissed her fast and hard, moaning into her mouth as she immediately granted him entrance. His tongue probed between her lips, greeting and caressing hers without a moment's hesitation. She made a noise of surprise before her body relaxed in his arms.

Lifting her upon the bathroom counter, he spread her legs and stood in between them. Without moving his mouth away from hers, he opened her shirt and began to caress her. Breaking the kiss, Ino threw her head back against the mirror. Moving his head down her throat, he nipped and kissed his way down to her collarbone.

Leading his hands down to her skirt, she reconnected their lips. While opening his pants.

A few hours after their little reunion in the bathroom, Ino was standing in Sakuras kitchen, drinking from a cup. When Naruto stepped in. Looking around he found what he was searching for, Ino.

"There you are, I have been looking all over for you." He said a little slurry as he stepped closer to her.

"Naruto, the others might see us" she said panicky while she tried to move away from him.

"I don't care" he said slurry.

"How much have you drunk?"

"Not enough" he said. He examined her, as he put a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I love you" He tried to step closer, but her hand on his chest stopped him.

"What do you mean you love me? We promised each other that we wouldn't let feelings interfere" she hissed irritated at him.

"What if I don't want it to be a secret anymore?" Meeting her eyes dead on.

"Naruto…" she began in a pleading voice. Looking down she broke their eye contact.

"What! Am I not worthy of you, are you embarrassed over me?" His drunken mind jumping to conclusion.

"Naruto, please..." She tried again, only to be interrupted again, but this time not by Naruto.

"Give it up Naruto, you will never get Ino, you are so not her type" Kiba said from the door.

"Yeah, you're probably right" letting his hand slip out of hers. A dark look lingering on his face.

"Naruto…" she tried reaching her hand out towards him, but he was already on his way away from her.

Kiba interrupting her with his loud voice again. "Of course I am, come on man, Sakura has invited some of her girlfriends from the hospital. Let's find us some hot chicks"

The next thing said brock Ino's heart.

"Yeah, let's do that" turning around to leave. Tears began to run down Ino's cheeks.

Why, why am I crying over that fool? He can do what he wants. We agreed not to let our feelings interfere. Even when he broke that promise. She thought angry in her head. She just wanted to get out of her. She didn't wanna see Naruto sit with some girl doing all weird stuff with her. She still didn't get why that idea annoyed her so much.

The only thought in her head was that she had to get out of there.

"Ino, are you leaving?" Sakura asked concerned, when she took on her coat. "Are you sure you're alright."

"Ah yes, I forgot I had promised to help out at the shop, great party Sakura, happy Christmas." She said leaving out the door without a glance to the living room.

"I'm so sorry Ino, you are the only girl in the whole world for me." Naruto said softly, Stroking her hair with his hand. He looked lovely down at her.

"It's alright" she said smiling in return up at him. He leaned down to kiss her…, when a loud sound interrupted them.

Waking up from her alarm, she looked distraught around in her room. Sighing she put her arm over her forehead looking up at the ceiling. She was in love with Naruto. There was no other explanation.


End file.
